


There For You

by Fandoms_Ruin_Life



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Spencer Reid, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Chatting & Messaging, Episode: s04e24 Amplification, Everybody Loves Reid, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e24 Amplification, Protective Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid-centric, Team as Family, father rossi, group text, just a lil bit tho, there will be exactly zero (0) conflict between the team members because i don't like it, this is just a shameless excuse to gush over reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Ruin_Life/pseuds/Fandoms_Ruin_Life
Summary: The team gets called back to work whilst Reid is still recovering from Anthrax poisoning. None of them like it, but there isn't much they can do about it.That is, at least, until Garcia creates a group chat to ensure that her boy wonder won't get too lonely whilst stuck within those white walls.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 62
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, look at me creating yet another group chat fic. It seems as though I am incapable of entering a fandom without at least drafting an idea for one of these (Face With Tears Of Joy )
> 
> Also, we'll be ignoring all tech and shit. Just imagine that all of their phones and stuff are capable of the things they are nowadays, cause I cba to put any thought into the logistics of this.
> 
> ALSO also, if you find the text bubbles hard to read or whatever, just hide creator's style. I've hopefully formatted that side of things well enough that it's still easy to tell who's saying what. Just leave me a comment if there's an issue and hopefully I can fix it relatively quickly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Words are easy, like the wind; Faithful friends are hard to find.”  
> ― William Shakespeare, The Passionate Pilgrim

* * *

_Penelope Garcia_ created a group chat

_Penelope Garcia_ has renamed the group chat _There For You_

_Penelope Garcia_ has added _Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Spencer Reid_

  


**Penelope**  
****Hello my fine furry friends!  


_Jennifer Jareau_ has changed their name to _JJ_

**JJ**  
****What is this? I'm pretty sure you're meant to be working?  


**Penelope**  
****Hush! This is important and i'm sure bossman won't object to this  


**Aaron**  
****Won't object to what?  


**David**  
****Well this should be interesting  


**Penelope**  
****Well as we all know our boy wonder is stuck in the hospital and strauss is a meanie and won't let us have more time off to visit  
****He hasn't even woken up yet! It's not fair!  


**Aaron**  
****Trust me. I'm aware.  


**Derek**  
****Baby girl, what's this?  


**Penelope**  
****My chocolate thunder! Where are you? I haven't seen you today!  


**Derek**  
****If anyone asks, I'm home sick.  


**JJ**  
****and if I were to ask Garcia to track you?  


**Derek**  
****I would be at the hospital…  
****Hotch, I trust that this won't be an issue?  


**Aaron**  
****I'm willing to look the other way  


**David**  
****Trust me, he's more than willing. If anything he's just salty that he wouldn't be able to get away with that  


**Aaron**  
****Dave…  


**David**  
****Hush aaron  
****Garcia? I believe you were telling us what this was for?  


**Penelope**  
****oh! Well I thought that this would be the next best thing.  
****We may not be allowed to go see him that often in person, but when he wakes up at least he will always have at least me to talk to  
****He hates hospitals, so I thought this could be good for him  


**JJ**  
****That's so sweet! This is such a good idea!  


**Derek**  
****I've said it before, but it is more relevant than ever. You are a goddess, woman!  


**Penelope**  
****I know 😊  


**Aaron**  
****That's a good call, Garcia. Well done.  


**Emily**  
****woah. i leave for the bathroom for five minutes and it looks like something interesting has finally happened…  


**JJ**  
****Read up. I think you would approve  


**Emily**  
****ok. 2 secs  


**David**  
****You're a good friend Garcia. I'm glad the kid has you  


**Penelope**  
****😁  


**Emily**  
****yes! i'm fully on board!  
****also morgan? love your plan too, and if he's still not out by then, i dibs next week  


**JJ**  
****You can’t just dibs a week! He's my best friend!  


**Emily**  
****well that's funny, cause it looks as though i have. such a shame really  


**JJ**  
****He's the godfather to my son! Surely I get precedence!?  


**Emily**  
****nope. you snooze you lose and all that  


**Aaron**  
****You all know that you should be working right now, right?  


**Derek**  
****I'm too ill, sorry Hotch. Couldn't possibly come in  


**Aaron**  
****...  


**Emily**  
****i think i'm coming down with something too. maybe i caught whatever it is that morgan has?  


**JJ**  
****Me too. It must be doing the rounds. I'm sorry, but I can't concentrate on much right now, I think I can feel a headache coming on  


**Penelope**  
****I'm alone in my cave, so have had no opportunity to catch this bug...  
****BUT I do happen to have some medicine for those feeling a little under the weather? They would have to take their lunch break a couple hours early though, I'm sure you don't mind. Right, sir?  
****I certainly don't mind if I happen to catch whatever it is from them either. So don't worry about that  


**Aaron**  
****You do realise that I am fully aware of what is actually happening? You discussed this in front of me?  


**David**  
****You can't fault them for getting ill, Aaron. It happens to the best of us.  
****In fact, I feel a little off myself. May I join you in your workspace, Ms Garcia?  


**Penelope**  
****Of course you can!  


**Aaron**  
****Fine!  
****Just make sure that all your work is done by the end of the day. I don't want Strauss breathing down my neck more than she already is.  
****And Prentiss? She is bound to notice if you fall ill immediately after Morgan's sick leave runs out. It's a nice thought, but I'm sure Reid wouldn't want you to get into trouble. Especially when Garcia was nice enough to put this together for him.  


**Emily**  
****worth a shot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
****garcia i'm coming over now! i guess i'm gonna need those meds if i can't take the next week off  


**JJ**  
****Me too! I want to stop this in its tracks you know?  


**Aaron**  
****Just go.  


**Emily**  
****:)  


_Aaron Hotchner_ has changed their name to _Hotch_

**Hotch**  
****So how is he?  


**Derek**  
****No change, but at this point, no change is good. Doctors say he should wake up soon though.  


**Hotch**  
****That's good. I really do need to get back to work though, I'm way too behind as it is  


**Derek**  
****Go.  
****Reid will understand, and anyway. You can just read back on the convo I'm sure to have with the girls + rossi in a minute  
****We both know that they will grill me for details soon  


**Hotch**  
****Thanks  
****And Morgan? I'm glad you fell ill  


**Derek**  
****Me too  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably butchering the medical details rn, but if all my years listening to my parents bitch at the tv tell me anything, it's that the media gets it wrong all the time too… so I'm not at all sorry for not doing any research. I would say it's cause uni is kicking my ass, but in all honestly its just cause I cba 
> 
> Sorry! 😂
> 
> ALSO! I know they already know that Reid got worse before the hospital, but I need plot ok? We didn't get enough reactions to that fact anyways cause of the whole 'iminent catastrophy' situation, so I'm choosing to ignore those few seconds of plot and pretending Kimura called Hotch and Hotch kept it hush hush so that everyone could focus on their job

**Penelope**  
****So??? Spill!  


**Derek**  
****Excuse me?  


**Penelope**  
****You know what I'm talking about. Tell us everything you know about our boy  


**Emily**  
****nothing can interrupt us now. garcia locked us in, and we have our whole lunch break. we're ready  


**David**  
****Almost ready  


_David Rossi_ has changed their name to _Rossi_

**Penelope**  
****Oh! Right!  


_Penelope Garcia_ has changed their name to _✨tech goddess✨_

_✨tech goddess✨_ has changed Derek Morgan's name to _⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️_

**✨tech goddess✨**  
****Much better  
****Now spill!  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Ok…  
****How much do you know?  


**Emily**  
****literally nothing  


**JJ**  
****Seriously. All we know is that he's gonna survive and hasn't woken up yet! Tell us what's going on!  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Oh.. I thought you guys knew more than that,,, hotch did anyway  


**Rossi**  
****Yeah, but aaron is his medical proxy. Literally the only thing stopping US from panicking is the fact that we know the kid will be ok because AARON isn't panicking  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****in other words…  
****STOP STALLING AND TELL US  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Yikes, ok woman!  
****Now… I just want to start off by reminding you all that he WILL be ok, and IS going to wake up soon  


**Emily**  
****oh god….  


**JJ**  
****That doesn't sound good  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Yeah…  
****So… he may have had an open wound before going into the room?  


**JJ**  
****He WHAT?!  


**Rossi**  
****And you let the kid stay in the room?  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****I didn’t want to! It was Hotch's call, and tbh now that I know he's gonna be alright, I can see that it was the right one  
****Also, I didn't even know about it until the doctors told me how close he came to not making it  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****But he was fine when I was talking to him! He sounded like he had a sore throat, but that was about it  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Yeah…  


**Emily**  
****i'm afraid to ask, but what?  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****When he was getting hosed down, he was talking to me all fine too. But according to Dr. Kimura he deteriorated fast in the ambulance. Like,, the final stages, coughing up blood and aphasia fast  


**JJ**  
****Oh god…  


**Emily**  
****you're serious?  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****That close?  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Unfortunately  


**Rossi**  
****And he's definitely gonna be alright now?  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****They say they're confident that the cure was found in time  
****That's the main reason why I now see that Hotch made the right call, he wouldn't be here now if he was forced to go to the hospital  


**Emily**  
****jesus…  


**JJ**  
****So what you're saying is that spence had to save himself?  
****Again?  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Yep. Pretty boy just can't catch a break and trust me, I'm not happy about it  
****But onto the good news now!  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****thank god… I need some happy after this  


**Rossi**  
****I think we all do  


**Emily**  
****^^^  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Ok, as you already know. The doctors have confirmed that he is gonna wake up soon  
****What you'll be happy to hear is that though he's gonna be stuck in the hospital awhile to ensure there is no complications cause the strain is unknown and all, they are positive that there is gonna be no lasting damage  


**Rossi**  
****So he almost died but the recovery is essentially like he's just had a bad cold?  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Basically  


**Rossi**  
****jesus… it's like the kid has nine lives or something. He's gonna give me gray hairs that I don't want to have  


**Emily**  
*****more gray hairs  


**Rossi**  
****Yes, thank you, Emily  
****Congratulations, you just got uninvited from my next dinner  


**Emily**  
****nah  


**Rossi**  
****nah?  


**Emily**  
****yup. reid will want me there, you really gonna deny him after this?  


**Rossi**  
****fine. The dinner after that one then  


**Emily**  
****we'll see  


**Rossi**  
****Yes. I suppose we will…  


**JJ**  
****Morgan? I've got a question and please be honest  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****What now?! Reid's good, right???  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Don't worry baby girl, reid's fine. What's up J?  


**JJ**  
****Ok.. I hate to bring this up now we've all relaxed…  
****What's the situation with the meds?  


**Rossi**  
****Meds?  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****I'm sorry, I forgot that you might be worried about that! But don't worry, everythings good  
****Reid told Kimura that he didn't want narcotics when she was with him in the room, and Hotch made sure that all the other doctors were aware of this when he got checked in.  


**JJ**  
****good, I'm glad :)  
****And morgan? thanks, I had to check  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****It's cool, I get it. But Kimura did good, she understood the importance of this and she already cares a lot about him.  
****He's in good hands  


**Emily**  
****of course he's managed to charm another person  
****let me guess, she's acting like she's got a personal stake in his recovery now too?  
****giving him special treatment? let's say, like you being allowed in the room with him? outside visiting hours too?  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Of course  
****Pretty boy's got a new friend when he wakes up, that's for sure  


**Rossi**  
****That's sweet and all, but I repeat: meds?  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****umm…. Are we allowed to tell him?  


**JJ**  
****Maybe? Everyone else knows, but it's also something not spoken about. I don't know if Reid is actually ok with US knowing and we were there  


**Rossi**  
****Look. I don't want to cause any more stress today. If you don't know, I don’t need to know.  
****Just… is he ok?  


**Emily**  
****yeah, everything's fine now  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****mhm, 187 will probably give the ok for you to know soon anyway. He trusts you, we just don't want to betray his trust in us if our guess about this is wrong  


**Rossi**  
****No! that’s completely fine. I don't want to bother him if he's already over this.  
****I've obviously got theories at this point and I can tell it wouldn't be a happy story  


**Emily**  
****well you're right on that one  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Yeah. All you need to know is that it wasn't his fault  


**Rossi**  
****I never even entertained the idea that it was  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****good  


_David Rossi_ has changed the chat color to 

**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****why?  
****And why purple?  


**Rossi**  
****This chat's for reid, right?  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****And?  


**JJ**  
****Purple's his favorite color  


**Emily**  
****ok 2 things:  
****1- awww, you do care!  
2- how the hell did you know that?   


**Rossi**  
****Simple profiling  


**Emily**  
****ohhh.. his scarf, right?  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****His scarf?  


**Rossi**  
****Yes. That is the one constant accessory that he wears, and whenever he replaces it, he always goes for the same color. Combined with his natural inclination towards objects of that color (i.e. stationary), it's an easy conclusion to come to  
****It's not even really inter-team profiling, when you notice it, it's hard to ignore  


**JJ**  
****You're right, he told me he bought it because it looked nice, not because it was functional. If you ask me, he could do with getting a warmer one…  
****Remember last winter? He was shivering all over the place!  


**Emily**  
****that's just cause he's built like a twig  


**JJ**  
****Yeah! But a better scarf would help!  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Ok mother hen, calm down. Maybe you can buy him one for christmas? I'm sure if it's purple + from one of his best friends, hes bound to love it  


**JJ**  
****Good idea! he's gonna wear that scarf even if I have to chain it to him  


**Emily**  
****…  


**JJ**  
****… sorry  


**Rossi**  
****No need to be sorry, we're all a little more on edge at the moment. It's to be expected after we nearly lost the kid  


**Emily**  
****you apparently just turn into the worst mama bear imaginable  


**JJ**  
****I guess…  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****ohhh, I do not envy Reid right now, you're gonna smother him so bad 😂  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****Wait. Back track a moment… you got all that from his scarf? When you weren't even trying to profile? You guys scare me  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Oh, like you aren't terrifying when you are behind a computer  
****You could quite literally destroy our entire lives if we pissed you off  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****  


**Emily**  
****so what have you been up to then?  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Me?  


**Emily**  
****you're the only one not in this room, so yes you  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****shut up  


**Emily**  
****never  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****Yeah! What's my main man been up to??  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Not much. Been really ripping through those hospital magazines  


**Rossi**  
****You want me to bring you something? I don't care about strauss and her rules  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Nah man it's cool, thanks tho. I have a feeling I'm gonna get a bit more entertainment in a min anyway  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****What do you mean?  


**Spencer**  
****Hey guys  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the tags where I said that this was just a shameless excuse to gush over Reid? Yeah… this was just the beginning my friends
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously they are not this open with their affection in canon, but that is where I evoke the right to use some creative license. Aka, they may be a lil out of character at times, but I'm gonna try my best to keep them as in character as possible whilst also being much more open with how much they love reid


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest right out the gate and say that there's not much Reid in this chapter. The in-text answer is that he's still recovering, the real-world answer is that I'm still figuring out how to write his character. But don't worry! This is tagged Reid-Centric for a reason, and you will get lots more of him in future chapters. 
> 
> But for now, enjoy the rest of the BAU being literal children with a smattering of our fav genius :)

**Rossi**  
****Kid!  


**JJ**  
****Spence!  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****OMG! Boy wonder how are you?!  


_✨tech goddess✨ has changed Spencer Reid's name to Boy Wonder💜_

**✨tech goddess✨**  
****Derek Morgan! why didn't you tell us that Reid woke up?!!!!  


**Emily**  
****how're you feeling? Is morgan treating you well?  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****@Aaron Hotchner Hey! Get in here, our boy's up!  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Chill out people! He literally just woke up and demanded his phone when I told him about this. He's still super groggy and will be for at least the next few hours  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****And right here. Give me a second to wake up. I'm fine guys, don't worry  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****Don't worry!? You almost died! I think we're entitled to a bit of worry!  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****I'm sorry  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****Nooo! Don't feel bad! I feel bad now!  


**JJ**  
****Don't be sorry spence, you saved the day!  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Yeah kid, you did good  


**Hotch**  
****Reid? How are you? You feeling ok?  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Morgan stole my jell-o  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****Morgan!  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****What? He wasn't eating it  


**Hotch**  
****I promise to get you some when I come to visit later, the red one right?  
****How do you feel though? Honestly?  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Thanks :)  
****And pretty good to be honest. Head's a little fuzzy and my throat hurts a bit, but other than that, I'm fine  
****When can I go home?  


**Emily**  
****there it is  


**JJ**  
****Are you really ok, or are you just saying what you know we want to hear?  


**Hotch**  
****Morgan?  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Hotch!  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Hush, pretty boy  
****From what I can tell, he's telling the truth and it seems to be consistent with what the other patients have said  


**Rossi**  
****So it really is just like a bad cold? I'm not sure I like that  


**Hotch**  
****Neither  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Hotch, I'm fine. Don't worry  


**Rossi**  
****Sure, kid. Don't worry about me  


**Hotch**  
****Dave…  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Sorry, Rossi! But honestly, all of you: I'm fine. Please don't worry  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****No can do, lil genius. I'm pretty sure that if someone is in the hospital, we're allowed to worry about them as we see fit  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Morgan?  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Ugh, fine! But kid, I'm telling ya. It won’t stop them  
****If it weren't an unknown strain, he would be able to leave tomorrow at the latest. Technically, he's a-ok  


**JJ**  
****Technically  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Morgan!  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****What? I'm allowed to worry too. There's a reason you're not allowed to leave! What if there's some side effect that we don't know about yet?!  


**Emily**  
****^  
****sorry, reid. but you're stuck with this for the foreseeable future and i'm not gonna help you outta it this time  
****you just gotta wait for a doctor's say so  


**Hotch**  
****This time?  


**Emily**  
****nothing you need to worry about  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****But I am a doctor!  


**Hotch**  
****…  


**JJ**  
****A MEDICAL doctor  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****I could be one if I wanted to  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****We know, kid. But you're not, so right now you just gotta sit tight and wait  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****I can feel the puppy dog eyes all the way from here  
****Stray strong my love!  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Will do, sweetness!  


**Hotch**  
****You just have to wait it out, Reid. Wouldn't you rather about a week of discomfort over going home and possibly having to return for a much longer period due to a side effect not being caught at an early stage?  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****I guess…  


**Hotch**  
****And because they're just monitoring you, you won’t have to be hooked up to an IV, and that's one of the biggest things that suck about hospitals, right?  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Yeah, still doesn't mean I have to like it  


**Hotch**  
****I guess not  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Well if I'm stuck here, can whoever is coming next bring some blankets? Hospital ones are built for efficacy over comfort, and as a result the texture isn't too great  


**Hotch**  
****Of course  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****No problem, boo!  


**JJ**  
****Sure, spence. Anything else?  


**Emily**  
****^ speak now or forever hold your peace  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Thanks guys  
****I suppose that if I said some casefiles you would reject my request?  


**Hotch**  
****You are on sick leave  


**Rossi**  
****That means yes  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****I got that  
****Could you just bring my go bag then? It's got some books in it that I haven't read yet, plus actual clothing of course  


**Hotch**  
****I will be checking that you haven't got any files stashed away in there first, but after that, sure  


**JJ**  
****Why am I not surprised that clothing is an afterthought with you?  
****If I didn’t know any better, I'd say your one true love was books and work  


**✨tech goddess✨**  
****It isn't usually, though? Usually you're complaining about wearing a 'ridiculous gown'  
****And let me just say, I'm not happy that you've been in one enough for there to be a 'usually'  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Actually, this gown is quite comfortable. Not surprising, given that this is a military hospital and they tend to house those of a more high profile nature  
****Also, out of the team, I've only been admitted into hospital in the mid-ranges. Both Rossi and Hotch have been admitted more times than me  


**Rossi**  
****We've also been at this job a lot longer than you  


**Emily**  
****plus you're bending statistics, aren't you the one who always says that statistics, despite being accurate, can be biased depending on how they are portrayed?  
****'mid-ranges', sure. technically. but you're also the third highest and I'm pretty sure that sounds a hell of a lot worse  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
*****cough* danger magnet *cough*  


**Hotch**  
****I wouldn't say much Morgan, I know the statistics on this one too. You're not that far behind him  


**Emily**  
****haha, busted!  


**Hotch**  
****Do you want me to say it?  


**Emily**  
****nope, i believe we have an understanding. i'll just shut up now  


**Hotch**  
****Good  
****Reid, you think of anything else you need, just @ me as I need to get back to work. Please try not to kill Morgan in the meantime, but I will understand if you do.  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Hey!  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Will do and I'll try  
****Thank you, Hotch  


**Hotch**  
****No problem, hope to see you back at work soon  


* * *

_Emily Prentiss_ created a group chat

_Emily Prentiss_ has renamed the group chat _Operation Heid_

_Emily Prentiss_ has added _Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, David Rossi_

_Emily Prentiss_ has changed Jennifer Jareau's name to _JJ_

_Emily Prentiss_ has changed Derek Morgan's name to _Morgan_

_Emily Prentiss_ has changed David Rossi's name to _Rossi_

_Emily Prentiss_ has changed Penelope Garcia's name to _Garcia_

**Emily**  
****right  
****as is clear from the title  


**Morgan**  
****It isn't actually, but go on  


**Emily**  
****shut up morgan  
****anyway. i don't know about you guys, but i'm getting tired of those two just skirting around each other and not doing anything about it.  


**Morgan**  
****Those two? You mean Hotch and Reid?  


**Garcia**  
****Obviously. Catch up handsome!  


**Morgan**  
****They aren't even being that obvious though? They're much worse in person, what with Agent 'I will only show emotion at work if it's something related to Reid' Hotchner  


**Emily**  
****yeah, but idk bout you, but I don't want to suffer through that when reid comes back on duty. its gonna be so much worse now he's had yet another near death experience  


**JJ**  
****so??  


**Emily**  
****so! i created this so that we could coordinate our movements whilst we nudge them together  


**Garcia**  
****Ooohh!!  


**JJ**  
****Should this chat really be a thing though? I don't feel comfortable talking behind Spence's back like this  


**Rossi**  
****As aaron's friend, you guys have my full permission talk like this behind his back. BUT I do have concerns about interfering with their relationship  
****I'm too old to be dealing with relationship drama if this backfires on us  


**Morgan**  
****it's true. A fallout wouldn't be pretty  


**Emily**  
****ok… so how about we just use this to complain about them then? cause I need an outlet and idk bout you, but i don't have enough of a death wish to do it in the main chat  


**Rossi**  
****I'm fine with that. JJ?  


**JJ**  
****I'm still not sure if we should…  


**Garcia**  
****C'mon Jaje! It's not like we're gonna be mean about them!  
****Tell you what, if this ever comes out and our boy has a bad reaction, I give my consent now to allow you to show him this. He's not even the reason we need a chat! It's just cause Hotch is scary  


**Morgan**  
****I'm cool with that. If the kid needs proof that we don't all secretly hate him or something, I'm fine with him seeing this and seeing our pain with their stubborn asses  
****Rossi? Em?  


**Emily**  
****that's fine with me. i'm even fine with adding him to this as soon as he actually admits his crush to someone  
****i just don't want to deal with the denial beforehand  


**Rossi**  
****What prentiss said  


**Garcia**  
****That sounds reasonable!  
****sooo??  


**JJ**  
****Fine!  
****But as soon as he admits it, he's added. Agreed?  


**Emily**  
****agreed  
****what about hotch's reaction?  


**Rossi**  
****trust me, aaron won't care. And if he does, show him this and I'll take the blame.  


**Garcia**  
****Are you sure he wouldn't feel outcast? Cause I really don't want that!  


**Morgan**  
****None of us do. You sure Rossi?  


**Rossi**  
****Almost 100%. He understands that sometimes you just need to have a space without your boss  
****And anyway, I can tell that this is already the start of something. By next week you're bound to have around 20 groups (none of which I want to be added to by the way) and he's gonna be in some that the kid isn't, and vice versa. This will just end up being one of many and this conversation won't even matter by then  


**Emily**  
****oh that's a point  
****how bout this then: when reid admits the crush we just make a different chat with him but sans rossi, as no offense rossi but I don't think reid will want to spill his feelings in front of his dad, he barely talks about his personal life as it is  


**Rossi**  
****not his dad but continue  


**Garcia**  
****sure, boo  


**JJ**  
****Grumpy uncle maybe?  


**Morgan**  
****^  


**Emily**  
****this way, hotch wont be excluded by literally everyone, which no matter what he says about being our boss or whatever, can't be nice. and then we get THIS chat all to ourselves to still complain about the both of them  


**Garcia**  
****ohhhh, cause this wont be the only extra chat so 187 wont feel bullied or whatever and see that it's normal despite what those abandonment issues try to tell him?  


**JJ**  
****that does make sense…  


**Morgan**  
****It sure does… but Rossi? How do you feel about you being the one getting kicked outta the other chat? If you feel bad about it, speak now, cause this whole thing gets iced if you do  


**Rossi**  
****I'm pretty sure I already said that I would be ok with it  
****No offence to you guys, but I don't want to deal with you kids all the time. In fact, the time spent within these two chats are already going over my social quota, let alone adding another one to the mix  
****You know I love you all, but sometimes I just have to love you from afar  


**Garcia**  
****You sure?  


**Emily**  
****yeah, it was my idea but i don't want you to feel excluded either  


**Rossi**  
****Positive  
****I never wanted to get involved in their relationship drama in the first place, I'm just here to make fun of aaron. That option is now still open, so I'm perfectly happy with this arrangement  


**Emily**  
****well, folks.. it looks as though we now have a plan  


**Garcia**  
****  


* * *

** There For You **

**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****yo, Reid  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****yes?  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****The coffee machine in the cafeteria is out of order  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****…  


**Emily**  
****oof  


**Rossi**  
****Well… that's not good  


**Hotch**  
****You want me to come over now and bring you guys some? Unlike some people, I never took my lunch break early so I'm free right now  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****Oh thank god  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Yes please! That would be amazing  
****I can't believe that as soon as I get the all clear for caffeine by the doctors, their machine had to break… this is Murphy's Law isn't it?  


**Emily**  
****maybe  
****but maybe it's just god trying to tell you something  


**Rossi**  
****And NO statistics about signs of God please, or I will ensure that Aaron never makes it to the hospital  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****:(  


**Rossi**  
****Why do I feel like I just kicked a puppy?  


**Emily**  
****and why do I feel like I just helped you do it?  


**Hotch**  
****You two are ridiculous.  
****Reid, I'm on my way. Morgan, make sure he doesn't add to the statistic of patients murdered by their attending doctor  


**⚡️chocolate thunder⚡️**  
****👍  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****Did you know that it's actually quite difficult to calculate just how many doctors genuinely wish harm upon their patients? This is due to medical accidents or malpractice being most commonly assumed to be the cause when something goes wrong. But, there was an English general practitioner who is believed to be one of the most prolific serial killers in modern history. So prolific, in fact, that he had a victim count of approximately 250, and of which 15 were under his direct care  


**Rossi**  
****Well, I don't know about any of you, but I'm never going to a doctor again  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****So I can leave?  


**Rossi**  
****I didn't say that  
****a+ for effort though  


**Emily**  
****yeah, nice try reid  


**Boy Wonder💜**  
****I hate you all  


**Emily**  
****we love you too :)  


* * *

**Operation Heid**

**Morgan**  
****Hotch is here and I'm feeling very much like a third wheel right now  


**Emily**  
****bet it's rare you ever feel like that, huh?  


**Morgan**  
****I know you're just trying to be snarky, but honestly? Yeah it is  


**Garcia**  
****awww!! You're totally getting Morgan-ed right now!  


**JJ**  
****This is incredible. I never thought I'd live to see the day  


**Morgan**  
****This sucks  


**Emily**  
****yeah? try going on a duo night out with you and then watching you get distracted by a pretty girl  


**Morgan**  
****Like you're ever lacking in admirers yourself  


**Emily**  
****i can't deny  


**JJ**  
****What are they even doing that has them so distracted?  


**Garcia**  
****yeah! It cant be anything fun or you wouldn’t be so upset right now!  


**Morgan**  
****They're just having another one of their "don't call them arguments, Morgan! They're simply friendly discussions"  


**Rossi**  
****ah  
****What's the subject this time?  


**Morgan**  
****What do you think? Reid's trying to negotiate a shorter hospital stay, despite the fact that he full-well knows that none of us are gonna let him leave until the doctors are certain he will be completely safe to do so  


**JJ**  
****Still?!  


**Garcia**  
****Has he even talked about anything else since he woke up???  


**Morgan**  
****Other than the brief coffee mishap? Nope  


**Rossi**  
****Well the kid can be quite stubborn when he wants to be  


**JJ**  
****mhm. And he's already got Hotch wrapped around his lil finger which can be a dangerous combo sometimes  
****Won't work this time though. His safety trumps those puppy-dog eyes  


**Morgan**  
****So… you think he would ever dom Hotch? Get him to be a little less of a hardass?  


**Emily**  
****that's a stupid question, he's definitely not dominant  
****but i could see hotch relaxing a bit if he finally starts to get laid again  


**Morgan**  
****Wdym? He could be!  


**Emily**  
****dude, he's the least dominant person we know!  
****GARCIA is more dominant than our boy  


**Garcia**  
****It's true, I could dom him easy and I don't even go there  


**JJ**  
****And he's not shy about it  


**Emily**  
****exactly. remember that one case we had where that woman wouldn't talk to us?  
****reid said that he should talk to her because he wasn't a threat, i was right there!  


**Morgan**  
****Tbf, you are as much of an alpha personality as I am  


**Emily**  
****i know that! but i was more referencing the fact that he was clearly talking about personality, rather than appearance. because otherwise, I would have been the more logical choice as a woman  
****aka, he knows he's not dominant and owns it, i respect that  


**JJ**  
****Same. Especially after all the bullying and stuff that he went through? And still goes through from jerk LEOs?  
****He knows who he is and doesn't betray himself by trying to be someone else. Spence is definitely one of the strongest people that I know  


**Morgan**  
****True. Kid's told me some of the stuff that he went through, and I could tell it was only the tip of the iceberg  
****How he never became one our unsubs outstands me honestly  


**JJ**  
****I mean if you think about it, that could go for any of us, that's why certain cases are so much harder than others. Like WE could have been those unsubs  
****But SPENCE as an unsub? He would never be caught unless he allowed it, and that's terrifying  


**Garcia**  
****oof. Even the thought of it gives me the heebie jeebies  
****Someone change the subject! I'm not equipped to handle all this doom and gloom!  


**Emily**  
****we could talk about how dumb morgan is?  
****like, try to imagine hotch subbing? how??  


**Morgan**  
****Alright! Alright! It was a stupid question, I get it  
****Has anyone figured out what we're gonna do when we get called on a case? Cause you all know that as soon as we leave, Reid's just gonna check himself out AMA  
****He can shout at me for babying him all he wants, but I'm not risking it. Not when we've already almost lost him to this once  


**JJ**  
****That’s a point. We're basically on borrowed time already, it's not gonna be long before a casefile comes over my desk and you're gonna have to come back in  


**Rossi**  
****There's gotta be some way to keep the kid happy when we can't be here. He have any friends outside of work?  


**Emily**  
****I know of one, but I don't know if they still keep in contact  


**Morgan**  
****You thinking of the New Orleans dude?  


**Emily**  
****yeah. I mean if he was important enough to reid to go see then, he's gotta be a pretty good friend, right?  


**Morgan**  
****That or a really bad influence  


**Rossi**  
****Explanation for those who haven't a clue what you’re talking about  


**Morgan**  
****It was a case back before Gideon left, we went to New Orleans and Reid told us about a friend he had there  


**JJ**  
****mhm. It was the case where I met Will  


**Emily**  
****yeah. and without revealing too much, reid was going through some stuff at the time and went to visit him  
****after that, he started to get better. we're just not sure whether it was his friend's influence that helped, gideon's influence or both  


**Rossi**  
****cant hurt to talk to him then, can it? You're profilers, you know the screening questions and how to look for those with bad intentions  
****If you're right, and he is important to the kid, he'll be a great help for when we're called out on a case and Reid is stuck back home  


**JJ**  
****That’s true  
****Garcia, could you look for a way to contact him? I think his name was Ethan  


**Morgan**  
****Yup. Last name Hart. If he's still got the same career, he's a jazz musician  


**Garcia**  
****Sure thing, my loves! Give me 2 seconds :)  


**JJ**  
****I hope we're doing a good thing  


**Rossi**  
****Don't worry, kiddo. It'll be a good surprise, trust me  


**Garcia**  
****Got him! Ethan Hart, 32 years old jazz musician from New Orleans. How do you wanna talk to him? I don't wanna creep him out by calling his number. No matter if he does know Reid is an FBI agent, I know even you guys get creeped out by how much information I can find. Even I get creeped out sometimes!  


**Emily**  
****he got a social media? he must do right? musicians, especially ones that aren't mainstream popular, need a good place to promote themselves  


**Garcia**  
****You are correct, he's got all the popular ones and seems to be pretty active on them too  


**Morgan**  
****Alright, choose one and send him a message telling him who you are and that you wanna arrange a surprise for Reid. If he's the good friend we hope he is, he should respond with some suspicion and ask for proof that you are who you say you are. If not, at the very least he should show an interest in making Reid happy  


**Garcia**  
****On it!  


**Rossi**  
****well done team, now we just pray that he responds in the way we hope  


**Garcia**  
****OMG!!! I just found out something amazing!!!!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The case I reference in this chapter is specifically inspired from season six (6x4), as moments like that happened multiple times within the series so I'm just pretending that that this was a similar situation which happened earlier. The earlier case being one which did not have a marriage for them to be a threat to, so Prentiss would have been a viable candidate for that interview. 
> 
> Also, I'm just realising that I'm lowkey pushing the Emily/Reid friendship more than JJ/Reid and whilst that was not my original intention, I kinda see it going that way moving forward? I wouldn't ice JJ out completely, but if no one is opposed, I would just keep adding more Emily/Reid moments than the JJ/Reid ones. Either way, the main friendship would still remain Moreid, can't beat big bro Morgan for the title of BFF. 
> 
> Thoughts? Cause I prefer it, but I also don't wanna go down that route if someone has huge hopes for besties JJ/Reid. 
> 
> Also, I'm gonna be adding Ethan as a minor character. He had so much potential, and I'm kinda sad we never really got reference to him after that episode


End file.
